Pain
by Enigma Hiyashi
Summary: A Darkfic involveing Ranma slaughtering everyone. My first Fanfic ever writen so its most likely gona suck. R&R please.
1. Pain: Prologue

Pain Prologue:  
Revision: 1  
Legal Note: I own nothing. Rumiko takahashi is the one who made the characters and owns them. This is not to be sold for profit and is purely for the enjoyment of my readers.  
  
------------------------------  
  
::Nerima Ward, Tokyo::  
  
I stare out into the inky blackness that is the night sky. The cold bites at my fingertips letting me know im alive. The pain wells up within my soul as memories come flooding back. Memories of pain suppressed. I feel my vision torn as if a wounded animal had scratched out my eyes. As I strugle to focus the image im forced to watch helplessly unable to change.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
I look across the table. Trapped within my own memory. I hear the words of scorn leave my mouth and cry out at myself for saying them. I know I hurt her when I said them. Instead of the long forgotten feeling of a blunt force trauma to my head she has the look of a wounded animal cross her face. Tears fall from her face as she leaves the room.   
~~~  
I look up from the furo. Stareing straight into her eyes. At that moment my entire soul cried out for anything to help me. For someone to love and comfort me for who I am. She stares straight into my eyes burning a hole into the wretched mass that I call a soul. Her anger evident as she begins to shout. I feel the pain of my heart breaking at that moment.  
~~~  
The utter blackness that confronts me next is like strikeing a solid concrete wall. Then I hear the sounds that torment my soul when i go to sleep. *meraow**Meow**HISSS* I feel thier hatred towards me. I also feel thier hunger. They tore into me without abandon. The claws rending my skin and sending me into cowering fear and pain. I can hear my father up above the wooden trap door. He is lauphing.  
~~~  
The poles stick out of the springs like spikes on a battlefield. As I jump onto one and my father another I cant help thinking about what it would look like to impale the fat balding man onto one of them. Just like that man from transylvania did. Vlad! Yes that was the name. Vlad the impaler.  
We leap at each other and exchange blows. I break through his defenses and tag him with a hit sending him into the spring below us. Landing ontop of a pole I taunt him for his incompetence. A black and white shape bursts from the spring and knocks me towards the ground. I feel the hard impact of water on my back and a strange sensation all over my body. Surfaceing I notice a few changes. Feeling the mass on my chest as if bowls of jello were stuck to my body. A rub against two hard nubs sending pleasureable sensations through my whole body that I know is normal. I look down and a high pitched scream echos out. The pain reaches a chreshendo and the memory blurs.  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
I look down at my hands. They are covered in blood. Its texture smooth as silk as it coats my hands. Feeling the cool blood against my skin i look further down and notice the blareingly obvious transformation had taken place. The curse that had long been the bane of my existance became all to obvious. I look away from my cursed body and stare at what is around me. Bodies litter the street. Each one sinking into a hellish red pool of thier own blood. Rivers of it flow and mix near my feet. The utter carnage that surrounds me female body is unaturaly quiet. The utter calm in the area shows that it has been some time since they died. The blood long since turning cold. Even now it soaked into the ground. Staining it forever red as to mark thier passage from this world. Thier bodies cast erie red and blue shaddows in the night. The sound of sirens and someone yelling awaken me from my stupor. Moveing to shield my eyes from the light shineing down my optic nerves someone yells at me. I hear a gunshot and feel the pain as it not only passes through my body but also through my soul.The sudden red flow over my eyes i recognize is comeing from the blood flying from my body. I collapse to the ground as warm blood oozes from my own wounds.   
  
They are all dead. That final gunshot the utter exclamation point of the horrible event. In that moment my life begins to flash infront of my eyes. Images of people and places who not only caused me pain but pleasure. A realization hit my as I lie face down in the cold blood soaked ground. I enjoyed the death of those people. I had become my worse fear. In the end after all I had done to protect them I had been the one to kill them. I sat thier as the paramedics wheeled away those twisted and mutilated corpses now known as my victims. I felt a needle stab my neck and the world faded to black. My thoughts slowed to a crawl as blessed unconsiousness embraced me for what i hoped was the last time.   
  
To make any sense of it you would have to go back ten years. Back to when the pain started. 


	2. Pain: Chapter One

Pain Chapter 1  
Revision: 1  
Legal Note: See prologue  
  
Pain.   
  
The word has so many meanings i cant even begin to describe them all. To many pain exemplifies a state of being whereby the body relates to the mind the status of its function. This can be simplified into the short form of "Pain lets you know how fucked up you are." It also lets you know that you are fucked up but not to the point of death.  
  
That being said pain would be sweat honey flavored ambrosia compared to what im going through right now.  
  
Agony would best describe this feeling. Hell, that dosent even do it justice. Someone needs to come up with a stronger word for it before i make some really badly thought up word.   
  
To understand what im talking about i guess i should explain the situation.  
  
My father, who shall henceforth be known as 'The Idiot', found this really old martial arts training manual. It was labled the Neko-Ken. It describes a technique of such power and speed as to make the person useing it invinceable. So the idiot decides that i have to learn this stupid technique.  
  
Since my first memories as an infant ive been raised to be the best martial artits possible. Now bear in mind that at the time of this training i was only 6. Yes thats right. Learing invinceable martial arts techniqes at 6 years old tends to unnerve people. Specialy when they hear what other things ive had to put up with for training. But this just happens to be the worst highlight of the entire training adventure.  
  
To train in the neko-ken the victim, i mean student, is bound from head to toe in fish sausages. Why fish sausages? Well theres no real restriction as to what to use other than it sould be edible to cats. Now the second part of the training to to get a bunch of cats, in this case over 50, and starve them for 4 days. The final part of the training is to throw the victim, i mean student into the pit of cats and lock it up for a day. To complete the training one must survive until such time as one can get out of the pit under thier own power. The manual doesnt say anything about repeating the procedure in case someone doesnt learn it but the idiot did it anyway.  
  
Yes thats correct. I wasant subjected to this just once. No he did it at least 6 times. I lost count then because i was barely sane at arround the 6th time he put me in. I had to be restrained with ropes to keep me from kicking the idiot in the head.  
  
Sometime after the 6th time in the pit i blacked out. By this time the cuts and bites of the cats were begining to become infected as i had very little medical attention, like just washing them off then back in the pit, and i was also halucenateing.   
  
I woke up later in the lap of a very nice old lady. She wasnt supprised about it but merely led me inside to get bandaged up. She kindly disinfected my wounds and never said a word.   
  
The idiot came by later and took me away from the nice lady in hers and mine sleep. I awoke the next morning for the ritual beating/Training session. Natualy a wounded child was no match for a drunk fat bastard of a martial artist and i didnt get any breakfast for a week.  
  
From that time forward ive had an intense fear of cats. It preaty much goes like this. I see cat. I freak. If cats still there i freak some more. Repeat previous step for about a minuite and if the cat still hasnt left i go insane. At least i think i go insane. I black out and when i wake up i tend to either have been asleep for a while or in the lap of the nice old lady. What disturbs me is the bloodstains. I usualy always have some large patch of dried blood on my clothes when i wake.   
  
For some reason the idiot never read the back of the manual.   
  
'The only person who would teach this technique is a complete moron because it has been banned. Furthermore it makes the student go into homicidal rages against anyone and anything they can even minimaly construe as a threat. A butterfly flying at them wrong could provoke the student to slaugter everything in sight.'  
  
Im not sure why but i think ive done something very bad. The idiot seems more afraid than usual. Usualy he has about 200-300 people out for his blood because of petty theft and or fraud, but now somethings diffrent. He keeps talking about 'Escapeing to china'. He thinks there might be some good training grounds there as well.   
  
Now if only blood washed off the hands easier.... 


	3. Pain: Chapter Two

Pain Chapter 2  
  
Legal Notes: I do not own ranma 1/2 or any affiliated material. Takahasi-Sama owns them and i bow to her superior skills.  
  
Oh, Hello. Just washing my hands here. Wash wash wash. Some people tell me that blood never gets out of your hands. They are increadibly wrong about that. It just takes a superior application of force as well as steel wool.   
  
Why am i talking about this with you? Oh no reason. Just gotta wash my hands again. Dam Neko-Ken. Sometimes i really wish that this was all a dream and that none of whats happened has happened. But... *Sigh* ... The world doesnt work that easily.  
  
For awhile takeing me to china seemed like a good thing. Unlike japan with a cat every dam corner china doesnt have such densities. That was until i saw a really BIG Cat. When i woke up i was in the familiar pain that usualy followed one of two things. Either being beaten half to death, or falling off a really large building. Judgeing by the iron chains around my wrists with these funny round iron gloves that completely covered my hands and imobilized the fingers within. Also the iron bar gag in my moth kept it open and effectively muffled any protests i might had had. I was inside a very sturdy looking cage and the chains binding me were very tight and i found only the smallest twitches were available to my restrained body. I was also completely naked and very hungry.  
  
I lay there for awhile in a meditative trance focused on healing. I found this exceedingly difficult due to some strange things occuring with my Ki. I was paitent enough to figure them out and fix the problems to regain healing ability but some other things were too far beyond my simple mastery.  
  
After what seemed like hours but was more like minuites, I heard someone enter the room. They came right up to my cage and stared down at me. Considering the tight collar and bindings i was unable to look up to see them but i felt thier gaze travel over me. The sharp poke with a stick was ment to rouse me from any type of slumber but effectively woke me from my meditation. Struggleing to look up was futile so i just sat there. There was really nothing i could do to stop my captors but i had a suspicion that whatever they wished to do to me i probably deserved.  
  
I felt the sharp jab of the stick a second before i passed out.  
  
I awoke next still bound but this time i was bound to a dowl suspended between two upright poles. I was in a diffrent room and hanging upside down. I found i could move more but beyond moveing my head and my body would seem to lock up for about half an hour for no immediate reason.  
  
Around an hour after i woke someone entered the room and came up to me. Seeing my wakefulness they spoke quick chinese to me. I blinked stupidly at the very small midget lady on a knarled cane who seemed to hop around instead of walk. Speaking again in more insistant tones i didnt move or make a sound because i really didnt know what they were saying.  
  
"Do you understand me boy?"   
  
Now were getting somewhere. The lady FINALY spoke japanese. I tried to speak but with the dam iron bar forceing my jaw and tounge into unatural positions gaged me preaty effectively. Seeing the rise out of me that was not unexpected she nodded and continued to speak.  
  
"You have done a very bad thing son in law." I quirked my head to the side as a rumble from my abused throat escaped with a "Gruh?"  
  
"You defeated my great grandaughter in combat. But you didnt just defeat her. You murdered her. If not for the condition we soon found out you had we would have killed you on the spot. However most of the council STILL wants to kill you even after they found out that you suffered from the neko ken. I was under the impression that that particular technique was BANNED from being taught but someone obviously taught you. Others call for trial by combat against a matriarch to deal punishment. Considering it was my great grandaughter you killed i have the right to fight you."  
  
At around the time she said i had killed it suddenly clicked in my mind. The mysterious blood on my hands when i woke from the neko-ken. Why The idiot got even more edgy. Why i was tied up like a dangerous animal. I had killed. And this was not the first time. Stragely i did not feel remorse for my victims. I would find out later that this was a sideffect of the neko-ken's splitting of my psyche. All trauma/emotional pain was sent to the neko personality to be delt with later. The lady continued to talk to me for awhile but i didnt listen. I began a long introspection of myself and that consumed nearly all my brain power. The endless beatings by my father destroying most of my braincells after awhile. 


End file.
